Zuko's Interrogation
by Cheap Shots
Summary: Zuko is following Aang's trail, and finds a certain rebel frozen against a tree... Worlds clash together as each teen find themselves fighting constantly but at the same time one of them yearns for the human touch...[Complete]
1. Zuko’s Interrogation

**Writing Challenge from the site 'Unseen Paths'**

**CHALLENGE #6: ZUKOS INTERROGATION  
GENRES**: Any  
**CHALLENGE**: _Zuko is following Aang's trail, and finds a certain rebel frozen against a tree. What does he say to the frozen teenager? What's the rebel's reply?_**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Zuko's Interrogation**

The muscle in his neck burned with pain from turning to fast. Rubbing the screaming muscles he kneeled down to examine the lush, moist ground. Running his hand across a set of footprints, he was confused for a moment when he saw another set of footprints that were larger than his own Komodo Rhino. Then it struck him like a blow in the stomach: the Avatar. _Who else could it be…the Avatar's bison!_

Excitement rushed inside of him as he stood up and dropped his hands to his sides. "Search the woods and meet back at the ship at sunset. If you spot something, you know what to do." the prince spoke in a cold tone to the other five soldiers. He watched them salute stiffly and take different directions, giving out a sigh he climbed on his mount and pressed his heels against the rhino's side.

Growing accustomed to the swaying movements from riding on this large beast he allowed his thoughts wander before him. He could already imagine himself strolling through the many elegant halls in his once called home. Clutching the Avatar in a firm grip he could see himself walking toward his towering father. Fire filled his daydream and the cold words of his father echoed through his heart, _'Suffering shall be your teacher.'_

The prince blinked and was back to reality, back to the pain that haunted him in his sleep. Touching his scar he winced, not at the pain but the memory that was embedded in its fleshy surface. Zuko could feel another part of his heart burn into ashes that soon littered his insides with frustration.

Shaking the memories away he focused on the task at hand and realized he was now in a small clearing. But what surprised him was that this was the remnants of a camp…or what a camp once was. Dirty pots, torn and singed blankets and a few toppled tents were visible. He noted how that all the valuables like food and weapons were gone. "It can't be the Avatar's…this looks like a camp for thirty men." he muttered as he moved his mount toward the tents. That is when a low rumble filled the prince's chest and erupted out of his mouth into a growl. He gazed angrily at the tattered banner of the Fire Nation that was strewn on a bush that seemed to leer at him in mockery.

"Today is sure full of many surprises." he cursed as he saw a set of tracks from wheels on the ground. A frown settled on his face as he followed the tracks, as he edged closer toward the source of the tracks his anger grew like an angry demon. Zuko found himself staring at a sea of water that flooded what once was a town. "What the…" he whispered in shock, he seemed to find this all confusing. The tracks were now gone as they were engulfed by the water which meant he was at a dead end. Heading west he glanced at the sky and saw that it was almost time to head back to the ship.

A sound soon reached his ears, it sounded like a groan of something or someone struggling. Zuko jumped off his mount and gave the rhino a short pat on its leathery skin. Walking slowly toward the sound he found himself receiving small scratches from the closed in bushes. Finally reaching a clearing he brushed the dead leaves and dust off himself before looking up before him. Scratching his head he made his way toward a figure pinned to a tree by what seemed like ice. "Interesting." he whispered in amusement as he walked toward the figure with curiosity.

The figure looked up at the prince with anger in his brown wolf-like eyes. "Fire Nation." he spat out as he continued to glare at Zuko with hate. The prince raised an eyebrow and walked closer to him until he was an arm length away. Dipping his head toward the man he gave a smile as his golden eyes sparked up with delight. "You are in no position to give insults but information." Zuko spoke in a smooth voice as his face was dangerously close to his.

The man could feel his hot breath caress his face and all he could do was curse angrily at the prince. "When the others come, we will see who is in whose position." he threatened. Zuko laughed and drew back, "Just what I thought then…a rebel. So tell me this…are you the one who done this?" The rebel snarled as he watched the prince's hand point toward the sea of water that flooded the once thriving town. "If you really want to know…then yes." he snapped back in disappointment.

The prince brooded over this before smirking at the rebel, "It seems it didn't work as you planned." The rebel struggled against his icy prison as he heard this, shouting out in anger he managed to rub his left hand raw, "Well if it wasn't for the stupid, Avatar's friend this would of-" The prince's eyes widened as he heard this and quickly cutted him off, "The Avatar? Which way did he go?" The rebel laughed and leaned his head against the rough bark of the tree. "Why in the hell should I tell you?" he replied in a haughty tone.

Zuko's eyes turned into a dangerous glare at the rebel, his hands suddenly burned with dancing flames. The rebel remained silent and grinded his teeth in frustration, his weapon was so close and he would have loved to chop the firebender into tiny pieces of flesh. But as usual he was in a disadvantage like when he battled the Avatar; he was so close to beating him but yet so far away. He watched as this demon of a firebender move his hand toward his neck. The flames licked his exposed neck and he winced as the pain surged through his body.

The hungry flames made the prince's face more inhuman as sunset was now turning into the dark of night. Shadows danced across the firebender's face and gave his scar an even more ghastly image that was now embedded in the rebel's mind. "I beg you differ…for your own sake." the prince spoke in a soft tone as the crimson flames were reflected in his demon-like eyes.


	2. The Lotus Tile

**Summary so far:**

**_Zuko finds a certain someone pinned on a tree. When Zuko comes to question the rebel, conflicts arise and hate is apparent. But a hand with dancing flames by the throat seemed to think otherwise about not _****_cooperating..._**

**Well I got a few reviews that asked if this was just a one time shot. Now that I read over my first chapter, I am now reconsidering starting a story. Oh I have such great surprises for all of you. So read and review!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: The Lotus Tile**

Fire raged through the sky like angry hornets eating up the sky. His opponent dodged them with ease and made a remark to the prince, "Make your movements more fluid…and stay focused." Zuko nodded but the thought of the Avatar being close made his mind bleed with anxiety. 'There are going up north….but why do you care?' echoed the rebel's voice through his head. Just to make sure he _wasn't _lying, he ripped the rebel out of his icy prison. His lips showed hints of a smile as he saw the rebel, now tattered and torn, fall on his knees and growl.

'You killed my mother…and so shall I kill you!' he heard the rebel snarl as they stared at each other for a few long minuets. Zuko scoffed and kicked the rebel in the side which made the rebel now on his back. Placing a foot firmly on the rebel's chest, Zuko spoke in an annoyed tone, 'Go put a wet cloth over your bleeding heart.' Dragging the rebel back to the ship on a Komodo rhino proved to be a challenge, but in the end he made it by dinner time.

Somehow Zuko dodged his opponent's attack, a rushing feeling filled his arms and he felt himself move a few steps forward. His arms raised up to one side until they were chest leveled; thrusting his hands, in a movement that looked like someone swinging a stick, he closed his eyes for a brief second. He opened them to see a trail of fire snake its way furiously to its opponent. That is when he recalled a few weeks ago of an incident like no other…

_Almost two weeks ago…_

Beads of sweat formed by his brow and he quickly whipped it off but was soon tossed to the side of the boat with vigor. Groaning in anger he also saw his opponent unharmed from his own attack but was also grasping on the side of the ship. Looking up at the ship, Zuko snarled in anger, "Someone's changing out course." He stormed his way toward the helmsman and each step brought his rage to a new level. "They better have a good excuse…or everyone will be wearing scars like me." he whispered underneath his breath.

Reaching the door he pushed it open roughly and walked in as the door met with the metal wall with a loud 'CLANK.' He walked forcefully toward the helmsman and grabbed him roughly by the scruff of the collar, "Who told you to change our course?" A wise and calm voice, "I did…but I assure you it is of utmost importance." Zuko released the man and turned to face his uncle who was situated on a crimson cushion. Moving a piece forward on his Pai-Sho board, he continued with a sigh, "You see…I can't find my Lotus tile." Zuko raised an eyebrow and asked in a curious tone, "Lotus tile? You made us change coarse for a stupid lotus tile?"

Uncle Iroh sighed again and placed his elbows, "See it is like people, like you, that doesn't understand the true power of the lotus tile. Just give me ten minutes to check the merchandise at the sport of trade. Hopefully they'll have the lotus tile and I could get on with my life." Zuko growled in anger and threw he head upward; a cloud of smoke filled the room due to the prince. "I'm so glad I have an understanding nephew." Zuko roared in anger and left the room, his footsteps could be heard everywhere around the ship. "Just like his father…always thinking he rules the world. When will they learn?" Iroh smiled as the smoke began to clear up.

Zuko collapsed on his bed and clutched the ends of his pillow. Letting out another growl in frustration he buried his head even deeper into the pillow. He felt himself go light-headed and his eyelids became heavy with exhaustion. The sound of heavy footsteps broke through his sleep like a dagger to a man's arm. Zuko's amber eyes were alert and gazing at the metal door.

As he predicted, the door swung open to reveal his uncle grinning at him like usual. "Good, you're up! Well hurry on and come outside with me on a walk." Iroh spoke in his laughing voice, before the prince could protest he was soon dragged by his uncle. "Uncle!" he exclaimed in shock as he found himself walking off his ship.

Dragged into numerous shops with his uncle, he could feel his good eye twitching with aggravation. Finally he was able to escape his Uncle's grasp and slip out of the small shop, immediately the air around him became tense and silent. Everyone was staring with fear and shock of this Fire Nation figure. Zuko gave a grunt and ignored the stares and whispers, but soon everyone relaxed seeing that he meant them no harm. "Morons." he muttered with distaste. He felt a warm hand rest on his shoulder; quickly Zuko spun around and saw it was his uncle. "I checked all the shops on this side and there is no lotus tile in stock." Iroh spoke in a sorrowful voice. Zuko growled and shouted at his uncle, "I'm glad to know that this was a waste of time." Iroh smiled and motioned toward the line of men carrying hoards of items, "If you can't find what you're looking...buy what you aren't looking for at a great bargain!"

The prince was back in reality and out of the past, he dodged the next blow from his opponent. A hand rested on his shoulder and a voice broke through Zuko's ragged breathing, "That's enough…now why don't we have a nice cup of tea, eh?" Zuko knew it was his uncle and he merely gave out a grunt in response. Iroh steered his nephew inside the ship with a smile on his face. Inside Iroh's room, Zuko noticed a small table in the middle of the room with two cups of steaming tea. Their fragrance filled his nostrils and he could feel his muscles relax by this. Taking a seat on a cushion, he heaved out a heavy sigh and rested his head on his left hand.

"Prince Zuko…I have been meaning to ask you about our prisoner." Iroh started out in a quite voice as he took a sip of his tea. Zuko stared at his uncle and stared deep into his cup but didn't make any signs of replying. "What will you do with him? It has been almost four weeks and he is now beginning to go mad." Iroh continued in the same calm and quite voice. Zuko frowned and gripped his cup slightly, "I will do what I want with the prisoner when I want to." The retired general scowled at Zuko's stubbornness and answered in a slightly louder voice, "Would you care to tell me what your plans are then?" Zuko gripped the cup in a firmer grip and the liquid inside bubbled in rage. "I will do what I want with the prisoner when I want to!" he shouted angrily as he released his grip on the cup and stood up.

Iroh took another sip from his cup and placed it down gently before looking up at his towering nephew. "That rage of yours will never help you get a woman." Iroh replied in a smooth voice. Zuko saw the smile tugging at his uncle's lips and he could feel his fists flickering with now dancing flames. But he managed to leave the room without burning anything except for the tea.

As he stormed toward his room, he then began to consider about his prisoner. It never came to him what the rebel was meant for…at first it seemed like a trophy or warning to others. But as he slowed down to a walk, the exiled prince began to wonder if that was really why he brought the rebel to his ship.


	3. Don't Get Lost In Heaven

**Recap:**

** Zuko goes over his past journeys but is soon questioned by his tea-lovin uncle about Zuko's prisoner. ****Zuko questions his actions and begins to wonder why he brought the rebel instead of killing him.**

_"But as he slowed down to a walk, the exiled prince began to wonder if that was really why he brought the rebel to his ship." _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Don't Get Lost In Heaven**

Jet howled with rage as he was forced to listen to the guards' taunting and teasing. The first few weeks the guards were silent and ignored the rebel leader. But now the guards knew Jet would be staying longer and they took advantage of the situation. The guards were now glued to Jet's sufferings and stabbed his broken pride and spirit with their harsh words. The guards' laughter echoed throughout the prison-hold with glee and pure bliss. Jet clenched his hands into tight fists and soon felt his fingernails pierce his skin. Warm blood traveled down slowly and formed a small pool in the inside of his vein-bulging fists. Already his right eye twitched every few seconds or so as he felt himself enter a world of madness.

However a single word that stopped the dark laughter and Jet's blind actions, which were now shushed and still was, "Enough." All eyes moved slowly toward the source of the sound. Jet found himself believing that somehow the figure, who appeared to be cut out from the shadows, was a god. When he told himself that, he then knew that the guards were right in their taunting and teasing, he was going mad…but just barely.

The figure carved out of the shadows flicked his hand and the guards immediately saluted and hurriedly walked out of the room. He was now alone…with a god. His chestnut eyes never left the god-like figure, but soon found himself mentally slapping himself. This was no god but more of a demon, there standing before him under the light of a dim torch was the firebender. The scar on the firebender's eye made it hard for him not stare in horror and curiosity.

"Having fun?" replied the firebender to the deadly silence. Jet flinched as he heard the teen's voice cut through the still air like a dagger. The rebel felt his chest rumble in anger and travel up his throat to emit a threatening growl. He growled at the firebender for the fact that he still appeared to be a god not at the statement the firebender threw at him. "Don't worry, your death will come soon." continued the firebender in a smooth voice.

Jet narrowed his eyes and spat back at him like a viper, "Unlock me right now and I'll bring your death sooner than mine." Zuko looked at Jet with a curious look in his eyes but it was soon lost as Zuko answered back, "Why don't we make a deal. You and me, we'll fight to the death." The rebel grunted and nodded his head, "Perfect, for I would love to cut you up." The exiled prince shrugged and walked off before calling out behind him, "At sunset I'll have someone get you out so we can play. But in the meantime…put a band aid on that bleeding heart of yours." The rebel fumed and shouted back, "I would say the same for you."

Zuko was gone by then but Jet knew he heard his last statement and a small smile tugged at his lips. "I'll see you then." he whispered as he sat down in the cold metal floor and fell into a dreamless slumber.

"Prince Zuko, you're crazy! How in the world can we control a prisoner if you let him out in deck with his weapons! I thought my brother was crazy but you proved me wrong." protested Iroh as he watched Zuko pace around the deck silently. "I know what I'm doing Uncle…but if there is a problem then-" Zuko replied a calm voice as he stopped in his tracks and looked at his uncle. "Yes, I know. Go the nearest port and wait for you…but what if you don't come back? How will I ever forgive myself?" cutted in the worried Uncle but his conscious reminded him who he was talking to and relaxed slightly.

Sunset was among the exiled prince and he embraced it like the dying rays were his lover. "Uncle, would you send a few guards to get the prisoner?" Zuko asked as he stared at the dipping sun with a small smile plastered on his face. Angry shouts and the sound of something heavy falling on the ground made the prince turn around to see the rebel and a guard lying down on the deck in pain. "So much for getting the prisoner." Iroh muttered as he moved away from the battlefield. "Ready?" asked the prince as his amber eyes noticed the weapon and was thankful for the decision of wearing his armor. "I was ready since the Fire Nation killed my mother." Jet whispered viciously.

Sparks danced upward in the air and floated in the powerful wind which was churning the clouds and water. Each opponent knew that this battle could continue forever, for each warrior was equally matched. Flames snaked its way toward the rebel, but Jet knew better than to stand and await the blow. Dodging the blow he dashed toward the firebender and raised his weapon. The rebel swept his weapon toward the firebender's legs, and the metal latched around the prince's legs. With a fluid movement the prince was on his back but the rebel was not there. Pain surged through the Zuko's back and temporarily blinded him until the pain slowly left. Rain drops struck the prince's face as he got up, his amber eyes searched for Jet but no anvil. He was gone…but how?

Zuko looked at the violent sea to gaze upon the land's distant shore and a figure bobbing the water. "Bastard." the prince cursed and without hesitation he jumped in afterward into the freezing water. "Zuko! What in the world are you doing!" muttered Iroh, "Are you that crazy? Well…at least I'll have some decent hours of sleep without him cursing and shouting at me like a drunk." Zuko concentrated on each stroke instead of the violent waves that continued to crash into him. The salty water suddenly gushed into his mouth as he was beginning to breathe in. His throat tightened with pain but his body continued to swim its way across to shore. Coughing out the water he could feel the warmth in his body die down as he neared the sandy shore.

Zuko spotted the rebel lying down on the shore and the prince increased his pace. His hands grasped the sandy shore like a man who has gone for a week without food and was presented a loaf of bread. Gasping for breath he crawled his way toward the rebel and collapsed on his back beside him. Closing his eyes he found warmth being beside the other teen's body as he felt his arms unconsciously wrap around Jet's torso.

* * *

I want to thank all of you for reviewing. So I am going to answer your reviews, now if I forget someone you have the full rights to throw a cup of tea at me.

**Default:** Thank's! I'm glad you like my writing style. But I feel that my style isn't yet perfect...but it will soon. I can feel it in my liver.

**Gir The Insane Flamin Ninja:** Glad you liked it. But as we all know...Jet is a stubborn mule like Zuko.

**ShireElf:** Thankies!

**Carlita Ann:** Nope, not anymore. After I saw everyone's reviews...I knew this story was meant to live and countine.

**Girl With Fire:** Yes and no. I'm not sure if it will be exactly the same scenes and areas...but yes I am trying to aim at that. But as you can see this chapter proves my point.

**Cala:** Thank you!

**Lala-Ness:** Aww, thank you!

**Hotspur:** Okie! Thanks for the advice and comments! I never realized how Shakesperian it is...wow. Thankies and I glad you enjoy the story so far.

**Lin13:** You caught me...yes it is. Good observation! Thanks and yay a new fan!

**Candylicious231:** Thankies! I'm glad you enjoy my story...and I never realized that this is the first Jet x Zuko pairing. Sweet!


	4. The Soul You Cut the Soul You Adore

**Recap:**

Zuko makes a foolish deal with Jet, or so what his uncle says to him. But Zuko remains calm and assures his uncle that everything will be fine. As the two teens battle their way to the top, Jet leaps into the water and heads to shore. Zuko jumps after him in attempt to get him back...

_"Closing his eyes he found warmth being beside the other teen's body as he felt his arms unconsciously wrap around Jet's torso."_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: The Soul You Cut the Soul You Adore**

The gentle and warm sunlight caressed both of the teen's relaxed faces as they both laid there together on the golden beach. The rebel shifted slightly and made a small groaning noise in discomfort before opening his chestnut eyes. All he saw was a relaxed face from the firebender which made him even agree more with his mind…he is a god. Jet was about to get up when a rushing pain engulfed his left arm; looking down at his arm he came with the conclusion that he broke it. But what surprised him even more than his injury was that an arm was wrapped around his waist and it wasn't his own.

The hold on his waist was firm and tight, Jet didn't dare to move too much or the firebender would awaken. The fact that their hips, thighs, chest and legs were pressed against each other made Jet feel uncomfortable and unclean. _If anyone saw this…they would think I just slept with the enemy. Then again…I think I just did. _Jet noticed the soft smell of charcoal on the firebender and something about this scent made the rebel feel light-headed and dazed. "…Avatar…" murmured the firebender as Jet felt the arm on his waist release him and their bodies leaving each other's touch. Amber eyes stared at Jet with alarm and anger as the firebender sat up, "What the hell…now I remember…you jumped off the damn ship. Well then, we should start heading toward the nearest port-"

Jet broke out his thoughts about the firebender's arm and replied hotly, "I don't think so; I'm not your prisoner anymore!" Zuko stood up and looked down at him with determination, "Do you want to start our conversation off again just like the first one by the tree? Now get up and shut the hell up!" Jet growled and wanted to bring up the whole arm situation to tick off the firebender but reason told him 'no.' "I can't…my arm is broken." the rebel replied softly as he averted his own eyes from Zuko's. Admitting weakness to the firebender felt like a dagger going through his pride. Zuko watched the rebel sit up painfully but finally nodded his head, "I'll be back."

Zuko walked a couple of yards and began to observe his new surroundings. Trees towered over him like giants and the bushes' arms could be seen reaching out to cover the whole area of sand. The air smelled fresh and new unlike the strong stench of salt which could be smelled when near or on the water. Caws and chirps could be heard as he entered the forest-like area with curiosity that soon died down as he remembered the rebel. Going over to a tree he grabbed one of the lower branches and began to break it, after a few unsuccessful tries he snapped it in half. Tearing the leaves off the sturdy stick, he made his way back to the rebel.

Jet watched the firebender drop the stick beside him, the rebel was about to protest and tell him he couldn't set his own wound but fell silent. He watched with fear as the firebender began to take the upper half of his armor off. The metal armor was soon tossed to the ground and now what was left was two shirts that were over each other. The firebender quickly took off the first layer and then the second silently. The rebel watched Zuko go on his knees and take his second layer of clothing and rip it into long strips. Jet sighed softly for he was expecting quite a different outcome. The firebender gently grabbed Jet's left arm and began to take of the small plate of armor that seemed to be dented and slanted in an odd way. After it came off, Zuko rolled up Jet's sleeve until it reached his elbow.

Jet to this opportunity to admire the firebender's torso, it was very alike to his own: bulging with muscles and flawless. The firebender's torso was lined with beads of water that managed to seep through his attire from last night. The golden-orange sun beamed down on the bender and it seemed to make his body shine softly. "So…what's your name?" the firebender spoke as he ran his thumb and index finger across his arm to check the bone. When he found the fracture, the rebel hissed in reply, "Jet…and yours?"

The firebender continued to work on Jet's arm and replied in a calm voice, "Zuko." Jet wanted to cry out in pain as Zuko began to set the bone but the rebel just bit his tongue. "Almost finished…so tell me, Jet, why are you angry at the Avatar?" asked the firebender as he recalled Jet's comments about the Avatar when he found him. "Because…that kid and his friends screwed up my plans…the worst part is that I trusted them and they turned their backs on me. I want my revenge, it took me at least a couple months to get everything planned out and ready." Jet replied to Zuko in a sour tone.

As Jet reflected on what Zuko said, then it struck him like a blow. _Zuko…why is that name familiar. Prin- whoa! No way, no way, no way. This can't be him; he's a prince then…which means he should be getting pampered in his own nation. _"You're a prince then? Why are you are here or even after the Avatar?" asked Jet in a curious and wary tone. Zuko frowned and was beginning to wrap the teen's arm up, "Of coarse I'm a prince… I'm after the Avatar to regain my honor." Jet could see a vein throbbing in the prince's neck but he had to keep asking on before his own courage deserted him, "Why?" Zuko paused and looked up at the rebel before going back to wrapping the arm up, "It's a long story…but all you need to know is that I need the Avatar to gain what I lost."

Jet frowned and had the urge to beat Zuko to a pulp for being so secretive. _I'm stuck with you…just tell me the damn story! _Before Jet could tell his thoughts to the prince, he was suddenly pulled upward to stand with his good arm. "Let's go." the firebender grunted and when the rebel looked for his weapons he saw them with the prince. "Clever." Jet muttered underneath his breath as he waited for the prince to put his armor back on.

Jet followed Zuko silently; he was forced to follow him if he wanted to survive. It seemed that he was now going a wild goose chase, except it wasn't quite wild yet…except when he woke up to see a prince pressed against him. _I will never understand royalty._ Hours and hours went by and Jet found himself missing the familiar weight of his twin tiger-head hook sword on his back but he knew he had to deal with it. The sun began to dip, or what Jet thought for the forest began to get darker and darker. The rebel leader had the sudden urge to grab the prince's hand but remembered about the incident this morning. _If I do that…it would seemed childish and also give him ideas._ Jet shivered in disgust and he desperately wanted to wash Zuko's touch off of himself but another part of him embraced the touch with delight.

"We'll camp here for tonight." Zuko's words cut through the air sharply but to Jet's ears it sounded smooth and clear like a lake. Jet mentally slapped himself and cursed silently his never-ending hormones that pestered him like a bee. Jet leaned against a tree and slid down until he was sitting on the ground. The prince already started a small fire and Jet finally noticed that they were in a small clearing. "I don't really know about catching food in the wilderness…I was hoping you would help me with that. But with your injury I doubt you will be able to do much." sighed Zuko as he sat down across from Jet and the crackling fire.

Jet wondered if he was sympathizing or making a sarcastic comment, but he ignored both choices and replied, "If you give back my swords…I will be glad to kill something for you." Now it was Zuko's turn to wonder if Jet was serious or making a threat. Suddenly Zuko letted out a soft laugh which startled the rebel for he would never have imagined Zuko, of all people, to ever laugh. "You know what Jet…I like you. I don't think I ever met a person who is so stubborn and determined like me. Maybe I was wrong about you…just maybe. However in these circumstances…it is required you get some food or we will die here." Zuko spoke in a light-hearted tone until he reached the end he spoke in a deadly and threatening voice.

The rebel felt his heart suddenly jump into his throat as he heard the words, 'I like you.' Part of him felt a sudden fear of what he would be getting himself into if he told Zuko the same thing. He did like Zuko…but as an equal or comrade. Zuko proved to be caring and supportive through helping his injury. The other part of him embraced those three words and held on to them tightly. "What am I, you manservant? Go get food yourself." answered the rebel in a haughty tone as he crossed his arms across his chest. Zuko raised an eyebrow but shrugged his shoulders, "Very well then…we will starve. I'm not at all worried though…if worse comes to worse I guess we can eat each other."

Jet cringed at the thought, _I don't need him to be hugging my waist let alone biting me._ "Spoiled prince." Jet muttered as he got up and trudged through the darkness of the forest and night. Zuko took in a deep breath and released softly as he watched the rebel disappear into the darkness. He admitted to himself, maybe he did have a liking for the rebel. But he knew it was more than that…and it made him wonder if his uncle was right when they were having tea a while back. 'That rage of yours will never help you get a woman.' echoed the exact words from his uncle in his head. "Maybe so…maybe so but it is helping me get a rebel." Zuko pondered softly. What surprised him was how calm he was about this but he knew it was the fact he never been in any physical contact with a woman. For so long he has been in the presence of men and the only time he ever really talked to a girl was rarely. But part of him didn't consider the Avatar's friend as a girl more as an enemy or bait to lure the Avatar. Rubbing his neck he bit the inside of his lip in determination as he once again thought of the events at hand, "I'll get him if that's the last thing I do."

* * *

Now to answer the reviews, rememberif you have feedback ora comment don't be afraid to review.

**Lin13:** Much thanks!

**Default:** Wala! I hope you liked this chapter.

**Girl With Fire:** Thankies and will do.

**Candylicious231:**Le gasp! Much love and thank for choosing my story.


	5. Yesterday's Feelings

**Recap:**

**Jet wakes up to see a certain prince pressed against him, different emotions run through the rebel's mind. When both are fully awake the two teens head off toward the ports but who knows how long that will take...**

_It seemed that he was now going a wild goose chase, except it wasn't quite wild yet…except when he woke up to see a prince pressed against him._

* * *

**Chapter Five: Yesterday's Feelings**

The air hummed with life as the night slowly began to fade away like a dream. Jet never realized how long it took him to hunt without his swords let alone his broken arm. Jet came back to camp with two dead rabbits held in each hand. The rebel felt the god-like firebender watching his every move like a hawk. Jet rubbed his hands after placing the two dead animals on the dirt floor. Sitting cross-legged he reached out and grabbed the ashy-colored rabbits.

With practiced movements, he drew his hunting knife, skinned and gutted the rabbits, and then – putting aside the hearts, lungs, and kidneys, and livers – buried the viscera so that the scent would not attract scavengers. Jet spitted the carcasses on a want of dogwood and suspended then between two forked branches pounded into the ground, curtsey of Zuko. Jet slowly began to turn the wand to cook the meat evenly. The rebel sighed with relief, because of his arm he had a difficult time with hunting and fixing the food up but now that was over.

Zuko watched with silent satisfaction but soon returned to his thoughts. _Lately I'm not quite myself. I'm losing my mind to this prince. This isn't me…but I like this new side. Never…have I felt if my eyes were finally opened up. _Jet thought with amusement as he glanced at the prince, who was also deep in thought. He continued to turn the wand slowly and returned his attention to the pieces of meat that began to turn a deep golden color.

"We should leave after we eat…it will probably take us a few days to reach the ports." Zuko mused as he rubbed his bare chin thoughtfully and moved his way closer to the food. Jet handed the prince's portion of the food silently and pondered over this situation. Taking a bite of the meat he felt his taste buds scream in joy, before he knew it he finished his meal with content. Putting out the fire, Zuko got up and brushed himself up before turning his gaze toward the path ahead.

Zuko could see through the bushes a sea of lime-green grass that rippled in the wind like waves. The prince breathed in the fresh air and it felt like a drug that dulled his senses. The ground soon came closer to him and the moist dirt filled his nostrils and cleared his mind for a moment. "How can you still think I'm your goddamn slave!" hissed a voice in his ear.

Flames filled Jet's vision and the prince was back on his feet with a confused look on his face. "Jet…if you have any common sense you will stop while you can." Zuko spoke in a firm tone. The rebel gave out a cold laugh and walked up toward the prince slowly until they he was a hand's length away. The prince noticed that Jet had his weapons back but he didn't show his anger or shock. "Tell me Zuko…tell me how you feel about this whole situation, war…but tell, first, how you feel about me." Jet spoke in a dark whisper.

Zuko felt his brain freeze in shock, _what should I say?_ "Tell me!" Jet shouted in anger as he raised his weapon slowly. The prince swept his legs underneath the rebel's and didn't wait to see the rebel fall on his back. Zuko dashed across the sea of swaying grass with a feeling of fear to face the truth if Jet feel's differently. "Why am I running?" the prince spoke to himself in slight humiliation of this sign of weakness.

"Yes, why are you running?" Jet growled angrily and tackled the other teen from behind. They rolled across the ground each of them trying to avoid each other's vicious blows. But in the end Zuko found himself pinned on the ground with Jet's hunting knife ready to strike his exposed throat. "Tell me, Zuko!" Jet growled angrily as his chestnut eyes searched for answer on the prince's face. "I'll tell you how I feel…I feel like all of this is heaven." Zuko spoke in a taunting voice as he expected his death.

Jet was taken aback by this comment and allowed himself to lower his knife back to his own waist. "What?" Jet asked softly but found himself on his back with his arms pinned. Jet felt an inhuman shiver run down his spine as Zuko was in a straddle position on top of him. "Must I repeat myself?" Zuko spoke in a firm tone but Jet found a hint of relief in it. The rebel watched as his face neared his own slowly and the rebel closed his eyes and waited for what he has been waiting for all along. Jet could taste the prince's breath that tasted of charcoal and a hint of the fresh sea air.

A voice broke through Zuko's spell that held Jet's breath and heart like two iron clamps. "Excuse me, young sirs. But I have an item that was predicted to give to a young man with a broken arm who is traveling with a scarred traveler." spoke a clear voice. Zuko jerked his head back up and looked at a man dressed in a blue attire with an odd whisker-like mustache. Releasing his hold on the rebel leader, Zuko glared dangerously at the man and spoke back in a vicious voice, "An item? From who..." Jet bit the inside of his lip and felt disappointment rush into him as he found himself feeling empty.

The man smiled and seemed unaffected by Zuko's tone of voice and replied, "By Aunt Wu…this is for your friend over there." Zuko was given a small vile with swirling red liquid that seemed to resemble blood. "How does this…Aunt Who know us?" Jet spoke in an aggravated tone as he got up and snatched the vile from Zuko. Examining the vile he took of the top and took a whiff of the content. "Smells like some kind of herb." the rebel muttered to the prince. The man spoke in an offended tone, "It is Aunt Wu not Aunt Who. Going on, she wishes to have a word with both of you for she is a fortuneteller and her predictions are always right. Well I must be on my way, just travel west and you will find our village."

The two teens watched the man leave before giving each other a questioning look. "I guess I better try this then." the rebel leader broke the silence as he turned away from Zuko in slight embarrassment. He still recalled how the prince attempted to kiss him or what it seemed like Zuko was doing. The prince grunted in response and found himself studying his surroundings to ease his mind. Drinking the blood-red liquid he could feel a burning sensation travel to his throat throughout his body. Shivering slightly he turned to the prince, "We should head toward this village…we can get some decent food and shelter there. Also it is along the way toward the ports." Zuko didn't question the rebel's words but nodded silently. They both walked in silence for they both shared a deep sense of shame and regret.

* * *

_Remember everyone to review if you have comments or questions._

_**Lin13:** Hell ya he's a god. Oh Zuko-kun...much love to you._

_**Default:** That you must find out for your self_

_**Jupiter's moon Europa:** Much thanks and sugar._

_**Chi little lady of the western lands:** Glad you like it...also nice pen name._


	6. A Rude Awakening

**Recap:**

Jet and Zuko fight to what first seemed like to the death...but the outcome was quite different. A stranger from Aunt Wu appears and hands Jet a small vile with red liquid inside.

_"How can you still think I'm your goddamn slave!" hissed a voice in his ear._

_**Sorry for the long wait. But I finally updated! Hurrah! Enjoy! Also heads-up...this month and the next are going to be hetic. School and rowing does a number on me...**_**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: A Rude Awakening**

The world was humming and buzzing with life as afternoon finally came. The plump, blood-red sun glared down viciously at the two exhausted teens without mercy. Sweat slid down their faces, which was covered with thin patches of dirt. Their legs moved forward but their weary minds' were a few paces behind them.

A pleasant sound reached their ears as they continued to walk on. This sound was the trickling of a stream that seemed to beckon to the boys in a beautiful voice. Their suffocating minds' and bodies' dashed toward the sound. Towering trees and greedy bushes purposely seemed to scratch and block them in an attempt to stop them. But it was a hopeless task and the boys reached the singing river.

Both teens stuck their faces in the water and drunk to their hearts' content. Zuko was the first to realize how primitive and uncivilized he became the past few days. The water teased and mocked him as he drew back with uncertainty. Unlike Zuko, the rebel tossed his head back with a large grin on his face. Droplets of water showered on Zuko, but the prince merely acknowledged the teen or the shower of water before looking back at the wide stream. "So…I guess I should start to set up camp and-" the rebel began but was interrupted by a scratchy feeling in his throat.

His voice came short as a mildly-loud cough broke through. Opening his eyes after his small fit, brown orbs examined his hands and ground. There coated lightly on the lime-green grass were dark patches of crimson.

_What? Blood? From me…_

Jet wiped his mouth and his hands on his sleeve quickly with disgust. Jet looked around to see Zuko still staring at the water. Turning away, Jet got up slowly and gazed at the fiery-colored sky. Maybe…just maybe…he would see a sign that would answer all of his tiring problems ever since he was captured.

_Thud_.

The sound of something heavy hitting the ground tore Jet's attention slowly toward the source of the sound. There on the ground was Zuko's dull-colored armor and clothes. Gulping down the saliva and remaining blood, which rested in his mouth, he slowly looked up. There in the slow-paced stream was a bare prince with his back faced to Jet. He couldn't figure out if he was glad he was in the water and saw only the upper-half or disappointed. Muttering a curse underneath his breath for his foolish thoughts he remembered a saying he said to Sokka a while back.

"_Remember why you fight."_

"Stop gaping like an idiot and get inside. You smell and look like a peasant." the prince spoke in a stern tone as Jet watched the prince continue to have his back facing him. After a moment of doubt and consideration, Jet heard the prince's voice once more, "I don't bite…now get your grimy ass over here before the sun sets."

Jet saw Zuko shoot him a glance before turning back. Sighing heavily he began to take his own armor off and was careful to unravel his cast on his arm. There was a small yellow bruise on his arm and he lightly pressed it, but only to feel a shot of pain run through his body.

Edging slowly toward the stream, that moved lazily, Jet shivered violently as the wind licked his bare skin. Partially glad Zuko had his back facing him and eyes closed, Jet stepped in the cool water. Twirling the water with his index finger, Jet looked at the prince with a hint of curiosity.

"So…tell me…why are you chasing after the Avatar?" the rebel asked, knowing that this was a tender topic. But they were both standing together in a stream and naked. Jet felt the prince owed him an explanation for all of these past events.

Zuko opened his eyes and faced the rebel, "Well….I guess I should." After a heavy sigh, the prince began, "It all started when I was fourteen…"

* * *

An hour passed by quickly, and the two teens listened to each other's stories. "Afterward, we stole all of their supplies." the rebel concluded with a large grin creeping on his face. The prince laughed softly, "I even told Zhao that my father and his men are foolish." The rebel nodded and looked off at the sky once more, but something troubled him.

"So what were you trying to do when we were fighting on the hills?" the rebel asked as he continued to stare at the sky.

After a moment of silence, the prince finally answered, "Do you really want to know?" Jet shrugged and watched the blood-red sun dip downward to the horizon, "Sure." Fingers gently brushed against Jet's cheek; turning around, Jet gave the prince a questioning look. The prince's thumb ran down to the rebel's soft lips and he paused silently.

Moving his head closer, Jet walked a step forward and he could feel the warmth radiating from the prince. Zuko closed the gap between their lips slowly with hesitation. When their lips touched gently, it seemed to be a candle in Zuko's world of turmoil and confusion.

The feeling of arms wrapping around his neck sent small shivers down the prince's spine. The teens' kisses became more violent and vigorous as night began to settle in followed by the howl of a wolf…

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed! Also...(hint) the wolf plays a huge symbol throughout this story. Mwhaha! Until now...read, review, and love!

**Mdalia:** Glad you like the story. I knew Jet and Zuko would be a shocker or thriller for many.

**Lin13:** I know...even I am pissed off at that guy.

**TMW:** Lol, thanks!

**Candylicious231:** Do I really? Wow...I don't why I always find this a surprise. Well I'm glad you like it!


	7. A Moment in the Woods

**Recap:**

After a moment's hesitation, the two teens embrace the impossible...or so what it seems.

_The teens' kisses became more violent and vigorous as night began to settle in followed by the howl of a wolf…_

I feel completely horrible...I never realized how short the last chapter was...so to make it up I wrote the next chapter up. It's five pages long in Microsoft Word...or so what it says. I hope you enjoy this and I am so sorry. This is what you get when you have many other things on your mind. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

****

* * *

**Chapter Seven: A Moment in the Woods**

The spell that hung over the two was shattered like glass falling on the rough ground. The world spun back to its normal pace as the night sky revealed tiny blue stars sprinkled about in the heavens. The exiled prince raised a graceful eyebrow and watched curiously as the rebel coughed out blood to his right. "Are you all right?" Zuko asked after Jet's coughing ceased into gasps for air. Brown eyes met the prince's followed by a snort in disgust, "Of course…it's probably a phase."

Zuko couldn't figure out if this was a sarcastic remark or the truth. But he doubted he would believe the truth even if the truth was said. Sighing heavily the prince climbed out and allowed the fire burning in his body to dry himself off. Climbing into his clothes and dull-colored armor, the prince found the rebel also doing the same but in a much pained and slower pace. "Are you sure you are all right?" the prince asked in a neutral tone, something in his mind blocked his emotions in fear that he might pull a stunt like before in the water.

The rebel nodded silently before turning his gaze toward the gruesome-looking trees ahead. Night seemed to give everything a darker and fiercer look and so it seemed with his emotions. He somehow now was a slave to the prince…Zuko managed to chain his heart and it seemed there was no going back. Groaning slightly, because of the sharp pains in his chest and also because of the past events, the rebel fell on his knees. Before he could hear the prince's words, he collapsed on the moist ground and allowed himself to fall into a black void.

"Jet?" the prince's eyebrows were raised in confusion by this, what was wrong with him? Cautiously walking forward, Zuko gently prodded the teen with his foot. Thoughts raced through his mind like a mad Komodo Rhino, not knowing when to quite down and rest. Turning the unconscious teen over, he noticed a line of blood seeping out of the boy's mouth. Frowning, Zuko carefully picked the rebel up and hoisted him over his shoulder in one swift movement.

Jet seemed to feel lighter, sighing softly the prince walked forward as he was aware of the bushes and the tree's branches that seemed to claw at him. Growling with determination he pressed on and it seemed to pay off after an hour of battling his way through. There, on the ground before him, was a pillar that seemed to collapse after many years of standing tall. Looking up, he could make out the dark outline of ruins, or so he thought.

Flicking his wrist, flames hovered above his palm like a guiding candle. "Fuck." the prince cursed and he saw a multitude of stairs as far as his eyes could see. Already he found the rebel to be a bitter-sweet companion. Letting out a line of curses, Zuko made his journey up the stairs with a scowl set on his face. Each step seemed to add another one to the top, when he looked up to see his progress it seemed he was still at the beginning. Seconds turned into minuets, minuets turned into an hour until he finally reached the top.

The sweat that was beginning to form on his forehead was suddenly cooled off by the sudden rush of icy winds. Shivering slightly, the flame above his palm flickered for a moment. Zuko was glad he was finally inside the ruins that blocked the icy winds and gave them shelter. It was his haven in the woods and he embraced it with a tired chuckle before dropping the rebel on a pile of blankets.

_Blankets?_

There, littering the floor, was an assortment of odd jewelry and items. A puzzled look appeared on the tired prince's face. What was this place? Grabbing a few large branches, that were blown inside by the wind, he started a fire. Pulling the rebel and his pile of emerald-colored blankets toward the dancing flames, the prince took a seat across from Jet. Taking this time to catch his breath, Zuko scanned the items around and found a scroll.

Reaching out, he grabbed it warily, expecting it to be poison or some sort of trap. But the scroll proved him wrong as he clutched it and unraveled the scroll on his lap. Scooting a bit closer to the fire to have a better look at the scroll's contents, it seemed to be a map, but of the area around the ruins, not of the four nations and the surrounding seas. Tracing his finger across the paths and trails, their seemed to be a herb institute…not to far away from here.

Glancing at the unconscious rebel he knew he _had _to help him out. Zuko debated if he should go now or wait till the sun begins to rise. Once again his emotions solved his problem and he found himself going down the never-ending stairs. "Bloody bastard." Zuko cursed softly as he held the map in one hand and in the other a hovering flame to guide him.

Starting out at a jog, it soon turned into a sprint, just so that he could get this all over with. It felt awkward at first, for he had to concentrate on holding the scroll, controlling the flame hovering above his palm and not running into anything, but he soon adjusted himself.

_What have I done?_ The prince thought to himself as he found himself going up a clear path. _I have allowed myself to do the impossible and the unthinkable…I kissed a man. A man! Not a woman…but a MAN! What would father say? Would he allow me to regain my honor? Is it even worth finding the Avatar now? Does this mean my two years of work, blood and tears is over/ I can't let this happen…no it's the rebel's fault! He tricked me! _

As he neared the herb institute, he finally agreed that this was all a huge joke. Nothing was serious…for they were both tired and maybe this provoked both of the teen's hormones. It was possible, or so the prince hoped. The sound of a twig snapping beside him tore him out of his rage in his weary mind. Sliding to a stop, the prince placed the scroll by his side, which is in-between the crimson tie around his waist.

"Show yourself…I know you are here." the prince barked out angrily as he could feel his frustration building up. The sound of the leaves rustling told the prince that someone _was _here. The outline of a person was visible as he/she leaped before him, blocking his path. The light from his hand revealed angry eyes and a long spear pointed toward Zuko. "You are trespassing….go back, you Fire Nation scum." the figure grunted in a deep, resounding voice.

"_Fire Nation scum…"_ The phrase was so familiar, that is when it dawned on him. Jet said something similar to him when they first met. "You're in my way." the prince snarled as Zuko took a step forward. The man laughed and replied, "Not likely, why don't you just run along and-" He was cutted off as a large wave of fire buffeted him severely.

Wave, after wave, after wave struck the man, until he was on the ground, screaming in pain. The pleas and whimpers for mercy made the prince release a crackling laugh in delight to see his victim helpless and almost dead. Walking toward the smoldering body that twitched with pain, the prince placed a foot on the man's chest. The cold, hobnailed boot pressed firmly on the body. Leaning forward the prince whispered savagely, "Why don't you just run along?"

Zuko could feel the man's body shiver in inhuman pain as he felt death closing in on him like a hawk. Bringing the same foot toward the man's head, he began to press furiously against the skull, anxious to hear the sweet sound of death. Letting out a roar in anger that overpowered the man's screams in pain, Zuko raised his foot and smashed the skull in a single blow. A sickening crack filled his ears like honey-sweet music…it was the music if blood and war. The prince's roar and the man's skull cracking echoed throughout the forest and he finally noticed his own body was dancing with flames to match his anger.

The prince tried to calm himself, to let the flames die down, but the sight of the man's blood and life trickling down to the ground made him even more blood-thirsty. Breathing in the aroma of death and smoke, the prince letted out another scratchy laugh in pure bliss. Glad he released a part of his anger out; he gave the limp body a rough kick to the ribs before going on his way.

In a few minuets he was at the herb institute and fortunately a brightly-lit candle was visible inside which meant someone was awake. Strolling in with a stern look on his face, the prince spotted out a hunched, old woman stroking her snow-white cat. "Miuki…now what did I say about staying out late?" the woman crooned in a raspy voice. The cat meowed and nudged the woman's leg as if to tell her she had a visitor.

Turning around, the woman smiled at Zuko, "Ah, now what has Miuki done now to trouble the Fire Nation?" The prince ignored her question and spoke in a calm voice, "My comrade is coughing out blood…and I need something to help him." The woman nodded and asked softly, "What is the cause? Or what do you think caused it?" The prince shifted uneasily at this question but he finally answered, "He was given a vile that held blood-red liquid inside. It smelled of herbs…or what he told me. He took it and a day later he was coughing out blood."

"Hmm. So that is the reason…your friend is lucky. He must have taken in poison, from a food or whatever it is, and the medicine you received actually makes the user cough out the poison. My guess is that the poison was already in his veins at the time. But I will help you…" she answered in a far-off voice as she stroked her cat once more.

After a few seconds, she strolled around her large greenhouse and began to murmur out the names of the plants she passed. "Banana leaf…oh, Miuki we should use this tomorrow for breakfast!" she smiled as she strolled through the rows and rows of green life. Finally, after a few minuets and comments to Miuki, she gathered up the ingredients. Taking them, she mashed them up in a small bowl and handed it to the prince. "Give this to your friend and then give him water to help it go down. Now leave before I have Miuki claw your eyes out!" she smiled pleasantly.

Zuko grunted in response and left with the bowl. He noticed how she kept on saying "friend" and so on. Flinching slightly as he recalled his past behavior with the rebel..._this was all a phase, right?_ The stream incident was just a moment…a moment in the woods.

* * *

Sorry again about the last chapter. So remember: **RRL **

(read, review, and love)

**Candylicious:** Sorry about that...I hope this makes it up.


	8. Our Father's Lost War

**Recap:**

The two teens find the ruins where Aang, Katara and Sokka once stayed in. Troubled by the rebel's status he manages to find a map and a herbal institute. He makeshis way toward the institute and is stopped by a rouge warrior. With anger fueling him he kills the warrior with ease. Finally reaching the institute he receives the cure and makes his way back as he debates if he really is attracted to Jet or if it isjust a moment in the woods.

_"Zuko grunted in response and left with the bowl. He noticed how she kept on saying "friend" and so on. Flinching slightly as he recalled his past behavior with the rebel...this was all a phase, right? The stream incident was just a moment…a moment in the woods."_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: Our Father's Lost War**

The dark-blue sky of a canvas was dashed with blotches and streaks of light from the awakening sun. Near the horizon the sky became a light shade of pink that seemed to hover around the sun…waiting. The prince looked at the horizon for a moment, wondering if somehow he was like this shade of pink. Also hovering around the Avatar, eagerly hoping to catch him…but never able to grasp those rays.

Sighing heavily, he looked down at the small bowl in his hands. The greenish liquid remained still and silent as if waiting for the prince to hurry it along. Agreeing with this blob of muck, which is somehow supposed to help Jet, he countinued on his way. The prince made his way down the rocky slope where he experienced his battle with the rogue warrior.

The dark-blue canvas floating above him was now dashed with a fiery-orange. The sky seemed to be alive with growing colors as minuets begin to pass by. But Zuko paused when he reached the exact spot of the man's downfall and death. However, the body was gone. Eyes narrowed with anger and shock, the prince crouched down and lightly touched the ground.

Amber orbs scanning the blood-stained ground, he spotted tracks before him. Standing up to full-size, he examined the tracks closer as he edged forward. They were the footprints of a bird, but at least five or seven times it's size. "What the hell?" the prince whispered as he followed the tracks down the slope.

He could feel his heart thump against his chest as if trying to break free and run. But the prince just took in a deep breath and glanced up to see he was near the ruins. There they were, towering above the sea of trees. Squinting to get a better view of the opening of the ruins, he managed to only see darkness. Biting his lip, he debated if he should go or stay here.

"No…if I go and help him…then I'm showing Jet that I _do_ I have feelings for him." he argued angrily at himself. The prince began to pace back and forth, as he could already foresee his father laughing at him.

_

* * *

Two years ago… _

"How can he expect himself to be a powerful ruler if he is compassionate?" echoed the words of his father, as he laid there on the cold ground. Conscious and blind but his ears managed to catch his father's whispering words that stung his heart and pride. Clenching his hands into fists he struggled to get up. A wave of pain buffeted him roughly as he realized his eye was screaming with inhuman pain.

"Getting up, Prince Zuko? Will you allow yourself to be pushed down on the ground again?" his father spoke savagely into his ear. The prince could hear the crowd whispering with awe, disgust and anticipation. He knew the whisperings were for him…they were waiting for his own father to punch the life out him.

_Am I that much of a disgrace?_

Falling back down on the ground as his arms gave away, Zuko muttered something inaudible under his breath. Heaving out a whimper in pain he fell into a dark vortex of torment and misery.

* * *

Rubbing the back of his neck, as he was forced again to relieve these torturing memories, he kicked the dirt with chagrin surrounding his mind. "It doesn't matter what he thinks of me…I already did enough damage for now. If I just get the Avatar…all will be well." he assured himself as he broke out into a sprint. Placing a hand over the top of the bowl, he made sure the contents didn't spill over. Deep inside of Zuko, he knew he was lying to himself…and maybe to his country. 

The liquid licked his hand as he pushed himself threw the hungry trees. There branches clawed him, leaving small cuts on his smooth cheek, hand and his clothing. His boots crushed the fallen leaves, leaving the sound reverberating through the forest. The sweet sound of the stream reached his ears once more, telling him he was near.

The tracks became more visible as the earth was now a deep chocolate color. Backing up slowly he prepared to jump over the stream that now seemed to look violent and threatening. Dashing forward the prince leapt, using all his strength in his legs. Landing roughly, he staggered forward but managed to regain his balance.

His legs throbbed with pain from the landing, but he countinued to run forward. Fueled with compassion, an emotion he shunned for two years and an emotion that caused him agony, he moved forward. His heart was already ashes that littered his body like dust that remained forgotten for years. However the ashes slowly seemed to place a small piece back together…just a small piece.

The ruins stood against the pale blue sky with smears of white puffy clouds. The prince noticed, as he reached the ruins, that there were two odd-looking, large birds. They bore long gangly legs, huge feet, and a metal armor around their body. _So this was the bird... _Judging from the attire the birds held and the dead man slung on one, they were from the Earth Kingdom. The prince suddenly began to admire the damage he placed the dead man through; it pleased him to know that he was no longer weak compared to his former self two years ago.

Climbing up the stairs, he noticed how silent it was. He couldn't hear the birds chirping, the wind whistling or Jet's gruesome cough. Fear gripped the prince in the stomach and began to twist his insides madly. The stairs finally came to an end and the prince peered around the room for any signs of Jet.

Gazing about, the prince spotted three bodies on the ground. They were all still, silent and with the air reeking of blood. Edging forward he saw two Earth Kingdom guards with Jet's weapon lying beside them. Zuko noticed that their guts and organs were ripped out of them and hanging on the rebel's weapon.

Turning to the next still body, the prince saw that it was Jet. There the rebel lay with a pool of blood by his head. Zuko paced the medicine on the ground and kneeled beside the rebel. Placing his index and middle finger on the rebel's temple he waited to feel a pulse. Nothing came.

Getting up slowly, the prince backed away toward the wall. Feeling the wall behind him he turned his back toward Jet. Pressing his forehead on the wall his breath became ragged and short. "He's gone." he whispered to the wall. Turning back around he walked toward Jet and leaned down to kiss the rebel on the lips.

The dirt was kicked up as the prince dashed through the small narrow path. The Earth Kingdom's bird seemed to become a great way of transportation. But Zuko didn't take the time to notice this; his thoughts were muddled and troubled. Nothing seemed right… But his father's words echoed through Zuko's head once more as silent tears streaked his face, _"Suffering shall be your teacher."_

_

* * *

_

**Girl With Fire**: Thanks, I'm glad you like the chapters.

**TMW**: Sorry about that. I hope this chapter somehows ease your headache.


	9. The Crowing

Updated once more! Hurrah! I really don't feel like doing a recap. My lazy side is beginning to kick in now after this chapter. Hurray for being lazy! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, once again I have managed to make my friend Sophia cry her eyes out in this chapter. I know what you are thinking...I have crazy friends. Yup! So I hope you enjoy this chapter ad much as I enjoyed writing this shocking chapter. Much love to all reviewers and do know that when you guys review that motivates me to add the next chapter in. So ta ta for now! **

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: The Crowing**

_The wolf-like eyes once held life and the lust to see the world, but now those eyes only held pain and fear. Watching the rocky ceiling that was lined with lush, lime-green vines that seemed grew without fear of being stopped. The young teen desperately wished for that kind of power, to forever be strong and full of courage. But it seemed the war and the gore destroyed all his possibilities to be strong and full of unlimited courage. _

_Coughing softly the teen turned on his side and came in view of a brown, wooden bowl. Peering inside the teen came face-to-face with a grossly-looking liquid. But the smell was reassuring and welcoming, for it smelled of fresh herbs and the familiar scent of charcoal._

_Zuko…he brought this._

_Jet knew he was saved and he eagerly drank the liquid without any hesitations. His eyes widened with shock, the liquid seemed to scratch at the inside of his throat. Sitting up, the rebel searched for water. Frantically getting up and pacing around he decided he would go to the stream…but his conscious reminded him that it was at least a mile away. Frowning in distaste, already feeling his stomach squeeze tightly into small knots, the rebel spotted the two dead fighters on the ground. _

_The rebel examined the large gashing holes in their chests, a pool of blood resided inside…beckoning. _

_Nodding in urgency he collapsed on his knees before one of the bodies. Leaning his head toward the pool of blood inside the fighter's body, he could feel his lungs scream in pain wanting pure air not death. Dipping his head his tongue gently tapped the blood; before he could pull himself together he was already lapping up the warm liquid. _

_The blood tasted exactly like water except for the hint of salt that filled his taste buds. His throat stopped it's screaming and his insides relaxed instantly, it was miracle to think his enemy's blood saved him. Tossing his head back as he began to get up, he wiped the crimson liquid off his lips. _

_Noticing that Zuko was here, he quickly assumed that the prince was outside catching the sun's greeting rays. Trotting outside, filled with the feelingthat a heavy burden was finallybeing lifted, he laughed unexpectedly. Here he was, a rebel, who is traveling with a Fire Nation prince and he was anxiously waiting for the prince to return! _

_Seeing that Zuko wasn't outside but an Earth Kingdom bird, he walked sullenly back into the ruins. Bored and suddenly not amused by being bored…Jet carefully untied the blood-soaked rags on his arm. Dropping the strands of cloth on the floor, he examined his arm as the pieces drifted slowly downward. Moving his arm he found it to be healed but dark-blue bruises littered his forearm. _

_Sighing with relief the rebel sauntered over to his fallen enemies and decided he should truly see the warriors he killed. Dragging both bodies by their feet toward the sunlight, the rebel suddenly stopped when he recognized a familiar face. Moving forward cautiously, the rebel looked down onto the faces of Smellerbee and Longshot. Groaning in distress he began to recall the battle he held with the two…it seemed he never realized his companions were before him._

_Dropping on his knees he cradled Smellerbee's blood-streaked face in his arms and buried his own head in the crook of Smellerbee's neck. "Oh god…what have I done?" the rebel whispered as the blood that still remained in his mouth began to turn sour. Gently caressing Smellerbee's dark-brownhair,with strands thatstuck together with dried blood, Jet carefully placed hisfriend's headback on the ground. _

_Jet's hand reached for Smellerbee's belt and he grabbed the dagger hanging out of its sheath. His mind soon became unclear and filled with memories and struggles to break free of the gilt holding him. Sliding back he bumped into something cold but yet warm at the same time. Before he could look up a hand snatched the dagger out of his own hand, followed by the flash of flames._

_Looking up he stared into a pair of chestnut-colored eyes and a menacing smirk. "A rebel…well why don't I do a favor and snuff your life out?" the firebender smirked as he grabbed the rebel's neck and pulled him up on his feet. Jet glanced at the armor and growled in anger, "Fire Nation." _

_The firebender laughed, "Actually a Fire Nation Admiral of Lord Ozai's mighty ships and crew." The Admiral noticed how the rebel's eyes were clouded slightly and was not at all surprised when the rebel spoke out. "You'll regret-" Jet began but was cut short by the firebender. _

"_Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you?" the Admiral jutted in, squeezing the rebel's neck for the hell of it. Eyes suddenly widened when he heard the rebel suddenly rant on about someone named "Smellerbee" and "Longshot" followed by an emotional confession to a person the Admiral hated the most…Zuko. "So you are Zuko's lover? Interesting…well then it seems you are worth something for the time being." Admiral Zhao countinued as he glanced at the afternoon sky._

Zuko jolted up in his sleep, now wide awake and shaking with rage and fear, "Zhao. Just a dream?" Sweat lined his body and slowly slid down the curves in his body which made the prince realize that he was naked underneath the blanket. Feeling his cheeks burn up in embarrassment, the prince hurriedly looked for his clothes.

Finally finding his attire beside him,cleaned and spotless, he placed his clothes on. Thoughts and explanations raced through his mind: _Why was I naked? Where am I? What was that dream all about? Is Jet alive? What the hell does Zhao has to do with this?_ The clothes slightly became clingy to him due to his slightly sweaty body, but he could care less.

Making his way out of the door, he noticed the strong smell of incense and of the warm essence of fire. Turning around he noticed he was in a large room with the ground dipping into a small circular shape. Pillows and cushions lined the edge of the circle which surrounded a small crackling fire. Sitting by the tame fire was an elderly looking lady that seemed to be around Iroh's age…she countinued to stare at the fire in a trance-like state.

"Sit down, Prince Zuko." she suddenly spoke out in a warm tone as her eyes turned to the prince. With much hesitation he took a seat across from her, allowing the comfort of the cushion to ease his tense muscles. "Finally you have arrived…I have been waiting for days, but that is quite alright." she countinued in the same warm tone.

The prince shifted his weight as he suddenly felt uncomfortable with her gaze on him. "Who are you…and why was I undressed when I woke up? Where am I?" the prince asked in a confused voice, unsure of what was really going on.

"My name is Aunt Wu and you are in my protection for now. You were undressed because you were covered in blood and we washed your body. Now what is it that you seek, Prince Zuko?" the fortuneteller asked.

The prince was unsatisfied with her answers but knew he had no choice but to believe her. "I seek for answers…everything is upside down. He died…it was my fault." the prince answered sorrowfully. Even though he knew he would soon be telling her his darkest secrets…there was all the reassurance of killing her afterward.

"Hmm. So it seems…but maybe he only died in your heart? Answer me this, Prince Zuko. Do you love him?" she asked in a soft voice, turning her direction toward the bones that rested in a medium-sized, narrow, steel basket. "Pick a bone…and toss it into the fire." she countinued as she motioned her hand toward the basket. Watching the exiled prince pick a smooth bone up he tossed it gingerly into the tame fire.

Immediately the fire rumbled and danced with life, reaching its fiery hands into the sky the flames countinued to rise higher and higher. The prince looked at the fire with a bored expression, the dream still weighed on his mind and something told him the dream wasn't lying. Finally the flames ceased to its normal state and the bone was now shattered on the ground into large pieces.

"The bones tell me of a beautiful woman you will fall for in the near future…" she began, stirring the prince's attention toward her. He could feel his good eye twitching with aggravation and literally screamed at her, "What? How in the hell can you tell that from a stupid bone?"

The fortuneteller looked up at Zuko and smiled slightly, giving him the fragment of the bone. "Do you love him?" she asked softly as the prince took the bone fragment. Staring stubbornly at the fragment, his eyes softened as he recalled the rebel's handsome face. Fidgeting slightly the fortuneteller countinued, "Do you think he only died in your heart?"

The prince sighed and felt his body slump forward, "My heart…my heart died a long time ago when my father denied the fact that I am his son. I never knew love…so how would I know if I love him?" The fortuneteller sighed softly, knowing that once again she foretold correctly about the prince's behavior and attitude toward this.

"Describe your dream then…and maybe that will shed some light." she asked in a sad tone. The prince nodded, "It all began with his wolf-like eyes…"

* * *

To answer the lovely reviews...

**Nero-chan:** So it seems...but take heart this poor prince will smile...eventually. >. ;

**Girl With Fire:** Yikes, thanks for telling me that. Well...if anyone sees anything misspelled just hit me with a muffin.

**Candylicious231:** Eventually something will...

**TMW:** Thankies, thankies, thankies.

**Lin13:** Can you read my mind? How did you know? Scary...but cool! Thanks for reviewing!

**That One Guy:** Things that will make your hair stand up in shock...that is what will happen soon.

**Cheery43:** Thank you! Also like your word...squeelicious. Nice.


	10. Frostbite

_Last night's episode was wonderful...it was just amazing. Iroh and Zuko really make a team...but that Zhao. I have to admit, I have so much respect for the Admiral now. He really is so desperate to destroy Zuko that itis just wonderful...so much dedication for something stupid. Poor Zhao...but hey this is what I call a truevillian._

**Recap:**

Zuko receives a disturbing dream of what became of Jet after he left. Alive and breathing the rebel takes the medicine along with his comrade's warm blood. Realizing that the he killed and drank one of his comrade's blood, he goes toward a dagger to end his own life. Shortly he was stopped by Zhao and the Admiral soon figures out that Jet is no other than Zuko's lover. Taking this opportunity, Zhao takes the ranting rebel to his own ship. Zuko then wakes up to find himself in Aunt Wu's care. His future is told, telling him that he will fall in love with a woman soon… Later he is tirelessly asked about his feelings to Jet…who he thinks died out of natural causes while Aunt Wu believes he truly died in Zuko.

_"Dropping on his knees he cradled Smellerbee's blood-streaked face in his arms and buried his own head in the crook of Smellerbee's neck. "Oh god…what have I done?" the rebel whispered as the blood that still remained in his mouth began to turn sour. Gently caressing Smellerbee's dark-brown hairwith strands stuck together with dried blood, Jet carefully placed his back on the ground." _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten: Frostbite**

The fire began to die down slowly and quietly just like Zuko's spirit as facts began to sink in. He felt torn, divided, lost and confused…he countinued to ask himself how his life could be any worse. Rubbing his hands together he stood up and looked past Aunt Wu, not trusting to meet the elderly woman's gaze. For every time he looked at her eyes he saw his uncle and the great wisdom behind those compassionate eyes. It was sickening.

"I should probably head back to my ship." the prince broke through the silence that weaved around the room tightly. The fortuneteller nodded her head in agreement and also stood up. Dropping her arms to her side, her coral-colored sleeves rippled in the air by this movement and seemed to have a life of its own. Motioning toward the door, the fortuneteller opened it quietly as she watched the exiled prince exit.

"The ports are not far away…with that proud bird of yours you should be there in a matter of minuets. Just go west and then follow the shore line, heading up north of course. I'll have Meng go fetch your companion." Aunt Wu spoke as she waited for Zuko to place his boots on, but the sound of scurrying footsteps could be heard not to far away.

Out of the corner of his eye, Zuko spotted a young girl with wild hair placed up on her small head. Large dark eyes met his questioning gaze, but the girl just smiled at him and smoothed out her plum kimono. "You called, Aunt Wu?" the girl asked and the prince instantly knew this must be Meng.

"Yes, will you go fetch are guest's ride?" the fortuneteller asked in a pleasant tone as the prince got up in a composed manner. The prince watched the young girl skip away as she gave a quick glance at Zuko once more. Sighing heavily he turned to Aunt Wu who was holding a small leather bag. The aroma of food drifted lazily into his nostrils and he had to restrain himself from drooling. It has been days since the prince ate…and this was temptation finally teasing him again.

"Here, this is for your ride back to your ship. There is a loaf of fresh bread, dried meat and some of my tasty snacks inside. I know the ride will be short but I know you are starving and have not eaten in days. You may choose to eat now or wait…it is up to you." she answered to the prince's hungry gaze as the bag was given to Zuko.

Mumbling his thanks he waited until the fortuneteller disappeared into the many halls of the building. Eagerly reaching inside he grabbed out the loaf of bread that was cut in half and ripped the contents with his teeth. Munching with satisfaction he headed outside to see the stupid bird that got him here in the first place. "Bloody bird…" he muttered in distaste as he closed the leather bag.

Meng smiled again at him and handed him the reins, before the prince could leave this quite village the girl muttered a comment. "…I think he has big ears." those words reached the prince's ears in a flash, and he could feel the anger bubbling inside of him. Before he could even have the chance to torch the girl and laugh menacingly at her fried hair, the fortuneteller strode toward him.

"Prince Zuko…I almost forgot to give you your armor." she spoke out in her clear ringing voice as she handed him his crimson armor. "Also another thing…I must ask you a question that might help you. What do you see death as, my dear prince?" she countinued as Zuko strapped on his armor.

"Death?" Zuko asked as he mounted the bird after a few minuets of placing his armor on. Making sure the bag of food was safely resting in between his legs, Zuko answered in a firm tone, "Death is an obstacle that I must get over…" Grabbing the reins that hung limply on top of the bird's armored neck; he averted his gaze toward the bright teal sky.

"Do you think this applies with everyone?" she replied softly as she turned away with Meng by her side. Tapping the bird lightly with his heels he made his way out of the large village that remains hidden from the world's eyes. The dirt road took him to a series of twists and turns but most of all though Aunt Wu's question. Increasing the bird's speed he soon found himself riding along the shore.

The sand swirled behind him like a raging tornado, always going in angry circles and eating up the ground. Just the salty smell of the sea air gave Zuko the feeling of someone opening their arms to him. It was the smell of home and his demise; it was just like love…it was a story of life's betrayal and temptations.

A dark shadow rose from the waters as the prince turned a corner, there was home. The ship loomed by the docks as the small fishing village began to wake up. Pulling back on the reins, the prince jumped off and grabbed the leather bag. With a swift movement the prince pulled his dagger out and stabbed the bird in the armor-less collarbone. The shriek from the dying bird pierced the soft and silent air, Zuko's men dashed on deck to see what was the commotion followed by the villagers peeking their heads out of the doors and windows.

Wiping the blood on the dagger on the ground, he made his way toward the ramp that leads toward the ship's deck. "Prince Zuko is here!" shouted out a voice as the prince stepped on board. Immediately he was embraced by his uncle, making the teen frustrated and flustered.

"Uncle…get off." he mumbled and the retired general quickly did so. Staring at the prince with relief, he pushed the boy inside for a nice refreshing cup of tea. The smell of coal, smoke and metal was already soothing to Zuko's senses but he felt a pang of guilt when he realized he was missing one sweet smell: Jet's earthy smell. Shoulders sagged and spirits diminished, the prince was pushed onto a cushion.

Watching his uncle get the tea ready the prince began in a soft voice, "Uncle…I have something to tell you… The prisoner, Jet, he's…well I…we…the stream." Words seemed to be distant to him, making sure he kept that moment safe and secret from other ears.

Iroh merely smiled and handed the prince a cup of steaming tea. "Drink…the tea will help you calm down. See, doesn't the tea refresh your senses?" the retired general smiled as he placed his cup down. Luckily he did this for the ship jolted roughly and the tea's hot liquid splashed on his nephew's face.

Growling with anger the prince stormed outside on the deck to come face-to-face with a large, gruesome creature and a gorgeous woman riding the creature. But soon Zuko found this out to Jun, a bounty hunter he was willing to use to get the Avatar…

_

* * *

Now to answer the lovely reviews:_

**Katuko:** I'm glad your back! It's good to hear from a familiar reviewer again! Welcome back, again and I'm glad you like the story so far.

**Lin13:** Well so far it is really not clear if the rebel is alive or not. So that is something Zuko-kun will truely accept or figure out in the future.

**TMW:** Yes, so do I...but it is what makes readers and myself want to read or write more. Lol, glad you like it!

**Cheery43:** Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

_Almost 60 reviews! Wootness! Keep it up and remember that when you review it makes me want to write the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews and keep it up!_


	11. Fell In Love with the Game

_Once again I feel lazy and I really don't want to write a recap. Please feel free to throw muffins at me...oh god please. Anyway I still can't get over how the last episode and this coming up one are spoiling me rotten. Thank you, oh wonderful show. I just feel as if the episodes are for me and my wild imagination...I mean look what I am writing here! Never in a million years did I expect myself to write a fic like this. Quite amazing what a show can do...so here is the next chapter. Actually there is supposed to be more written in...but I have a crap load of homework to do. So I am so sorry but the really exciting part of this chapter will be coming up in a couple of days. Sorry but oh god is the next chapter going to hit you in the stomach and make you cry with pain and joy! Weeeeeee! I can't wait! So remeber to review if you want the next chapter up! Man is Zhao going to be my little dirty bird in the next chapter. _**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven: Fell In Love with the Game**

Weeks flew by like a wild dove escaping from a hungry hawk, making life all seem so rushed and muddled. The bounty hunter, Jun, was long gone on her way but her presence seemed to still linger in his uncle's mind. Everywhere he walked he would stop to sigh out her name before going on his way. Meanwhile the prince would just scoff at the retired general and walk off with a sour expression etched on his face.

Strolling inside the ship, Zuko rubbed the back of his neck; it was difficult to sit down due to the rush of excitement that countinued to run up his veins. It all started when his uncle cornered him in his room and told him of a plan to securing Zuko's victory with the Avatar. It was pure genius and the prince just prayed that the plan worked and that bad luck decides to bother someone else.

"Zuko…I forgot to ask you what you were meaning to tell me before Jun came along. It seems she dashed my memories with her charm and her-" his uncle's voice reached his ears as he stopped to face his day-dreaming uncle.

"Uncle…could you please stop telling me about her?" the prince snapped back in irritation as he received images in his mind that he knew would haunt him once more like a shadow. Closing his eyes he saw her face and he groaned in anguish. "Odd way to torture me." he muttered under his breath.

"Anyway so what is it you were going to tell me?" Iroh smiled happily but received no answer from the still prince. "Well then…will you join us for Music Night? You could play the sungi horn…" he countinued but caught Zuko's death glare.

Shrugging it off the retired general made his way on deck and was greeted with the other crew members and their instruments. Immediately they sat down on empty crates and began to weave songs into the night air.

Collapsing on his bed Zuko placed the pillow over his head and prayed that the music would just end. An hour passed until the singing came to an abrupt halt, grinning like a young foolish boy Zuko got up from the bed. "Finally…it seems my luck is changing for the better." he laughed as he leaned against the wall until a thought struck him like a blow…what if?

The sound of footsteps could be heard and Zuko feared for the worst. Folding his arms across his chest he placed on the deadliest and cruelest expression on his face. The screeching of the door was his cue, "For the last time uncle…I will not play the sungi horn." A breath filled with laughter caught his ears and he knew it wasn't his uncle. Golden eyes countinued to glare at the wall…everything was going wrong. This wasn't the plan…this wasn't even mentioned. But it happened and he was here…that monster of a human was here…in his doorstep. Waiting to pounce on him like some god-forsaken peasant.

"There has been some slight change in plans…" the retired general countinued in a pained voice. But still that monster waited silently, only to break the silence with his soft laughter and cracking knuckles. Zuko breathed in the warm air and waited to here those footsteps reach into his room.

"I'm taking your crew…" the cruel voice of the monster snarled in delight. Anger boiled inside waiting to explode with vigor and the prince allowed this anger to take control. "What?" he screamed out in protest, his eyes flashing at Admiral Zhao. But the Admiral didn't flinch…he just smiled gently and inclined his head slightly. His lips moved but Zuko heard nothing…just lies and lies.

The Admiral turned and seemed to take interest on the wall until the prince could feel his eyes stop at the swords. Wincing in pain, Zuko took a step back and felt his anger shatter into fear and confusion. "Have you heard of the Blue Spirit, General Iroh?" Zhao's voice finally broke through and all other sounds came back to Zuko.

Zuko watched Zhao leer over at him…_he_ knew. He knew his darkest secret and that _bastard_ was willing to use it against him in the future. Snarling in disgust and rage the prince merely scoffed as the Admiral preached on about justice coming. After a few minuets the prince realized that the Admiral was gone and only his uncle remained…like always.

"Zuko…I'll escort the men to Zhao and tell him my answer. Do you want to bid the crew farewell?" Iroh broke through the silence as he stared at his nephew with a worried look. The exiled prince gave him a blank look and collapsed on his bed without another word. Sighing heavily the retired general made his way toward the metal door, "Very well, Prince Zuko. I'll tell you when they are ready to leave."

The prince snorted in disbelief and rolled onto his side. "Traitors…all of them." he mumbled before closing his eyes and falling into a light sleep. Subconsciously, the prince rolled onto his back as his chest moved up and down slowly. His charcoal breath drifted in the air and traveled to another boat…to another young man who was also sleeping with fear by his side.

"The rest of the crew wanted to wish you good luck." his uncle's voice destroyed his calming atmosphere.

"Good riddance to those traitors." the prince huffed angrily as he glared at the ceiling.

"It's a lovely night for a walk; it might help clear your head. Or, you could sit in your room in the dark, whatever makes you happy." he smiled gently and shrugged his shoulders knowing it was hopeless to rouse the prince out of his rage. Rubbing his hands together he closed the door and walked away from the prince and his silent ship.

_Ten minuets later…_

Fire. It was a consuming element that could eat even a man's heart. Licking the hull of the ship as it devoured the ship inside-out, a piercing cry from a bird echoed throughout the dark sky. The ship groaned in agony as the flames finally spreaded throughout every corner and crevice in the ship

Dancing madly as the fire saw it's own reflection in the shimmering water, a dark figure bobbed in the water. The gentle waves pushed the figure toward the shore as it knew some untold secret: it wasn't his time. The shore held the young man firmly as the retired general jogged toward his injured nephew.

Crouching down on his knees he whispered into the Zuko's ear, "The armor is lying behind the bush across from you. Hurry up so no one will spot you." With that said, Iroh strolled toward the direction of Zhao's camp with a solemn look on his face but his eyes told otherwise.

Standing up slowly the prince surveyed his injures with a tired expression. Running his hands across his body he sent the fire inside of him to dry his wet skin. Steam gently rolled upward in the air as Zuko got dressed; it was the end of his ship and the Blue Spirit, but something told him that he was right now being the Blue Spirit once more. This time it was for the Avatar and sweet revenge.

* * *

The cold air swirled around the prince's worn-out body, shivering softly the prince listened to his whispering uncle. For days now they have gone over their plan to make sure there weren't any flaws. Everything was going exactly…or semi-exactly as planned. However, Zuko was having problems keeping his anger at bay without raising any suspicions.

It was fool's errand in Zuko's opinion…be he knew he has been doing this errand ever since he was banished. Days have passed by and the arrogant Admiral still hasn't realized that the prince was right beside him. Grinning at the thought, Zuko countinued to listen to his devious uncle.

"…also have you noticed how Zhao is always bringing one prisoner into his chambers every three days? It's quite suspicious...but get this, Prince Zuko, this prisoner use to be yours a while back." his uncle spoke softly as he stared off at the sea. Zuko merely shrugged at this, he had tons of former prisoners why should it bother him if Zhao likes to play with his food?

"I don't want to hear gossip, Uncle. I want to here the plan over again…" he urged in a whisper as his golden eyes scanned the empty deck. Warily, the prince took off his mask to rub his eye before placing it back on. Looking at his uncle he saw the offended look in his brown eyes, "Alright then, Uncle. Go ahead and continue…"

Smiling with pure bliss the retired general countinued, "What I was going to say was that this prisoner was the one you chased after in the water." The prince stared at his hands and noticed he was gripping the rail fiercely, making his knuckles turn white as snow. Eyes were wide with shock and relief, slowly releasing his grip on the rail he gasped for breath. His breath curled before him like a cloud and rose lazily toward the sky.

"Alive?" his voice cracked as he felt his heart break out of his ribs. It seemed the blood slowly began to travel down to his feet, leaving his face a sickly pale color. Swallowing his emotions the prince turned and headed back inside the ship, leaving his uncle confused in the cold, not sure how he felt. He couldn't really tell if he was glad to see him once more or angry to know that he would have to have his emotions poked at again.

It has been weeks and weeks since he last saw the rebel leader. But something told him in his guts that he wouldn't be please to see him once more. Forcing himself to remain silent as he passed the smirking Zhao…he could only guess that he had his way with the rebel just a few minuets ago. Disgusted and ashamed the prince headed toward the kitchen in hopes of drowning out his emotions once and for all.

"It's fucking daylight…how he can even dream of doing it in the light?" he muttered as he passed Zhao's door. But Zuko forgot one famous statement from Jet that the prince knew was etched on his heart, 'Remember why you fight.'

* * *

_So I guess I can't answer reviews anymore. So to sum everything all up...thanks for the reviews! Much love to all!_


	12. Sweet Skin and Sour Promises

_I hope everyone had a great Turkey Day! So here is the next chapter and please remeber to review! Once again I won't put up the recap? Why? I just feel way to giddy today! Squee! Enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve: Sweet Skin and Sour Promises**

Panting and gasping for air with difficulty, his sight slowly focused from the blurry state it has been in for the past twenty minuets. Sweat sparkled silently all over his body making him feel as if he was wearing a second skin. Looking up as the door suddenly opened cautiously but soon was slammed shut. There, smirking in front of the door, was his worst nightmare playing over and over in his mind.

"Now…shall we continue with the questioning?" Zhao smiled slightly as sat down in a chair behind a charcoal-colored desk. A blank piece of parchment lay quietly on the desk as the Admiral began to write on it with an elegant quill. The rebel just glared at the firebender, this was all wrong…everything was going wrong. Running his hands through his brown matted hair, Jet released a soft sigh.

"What? I thought we were all done with the questioning a few minuets ago." the rebel snapped back and watched the Admiral place the quill down. Both of their brown eyes stared at each other before Jet looked away as shame began to sink into his skin. The rebel observed the sheets below and above him. They were drenched with sweat and bodily fluid; wincing at the sight of this he heard the firebender laugh softly.

The quill began to scratch again on the parchment followed by a soft question, "Was it really?" The rebel could taste the sarcasm and victory in Zhao's words and Jet knew the Admiral won once again. "Going on, I have question to ask you," Zhao countinued as he paused in his writing, "where is it?"

Jet knew exactly what he meant; ever since day one he was questioned about his hideout. Riches, weapons and glory all rested in the hideout and from what he heard it was still a large impact…despite his own disappearance. Scoffing, Jet looked up and grinned as he began to grab his clothes on the ground. "It has now been almost five weeks and you still haven't got your answer yet. Do you expect me to give you an answer now?" the rebel laughed as his weary body was now fully clothed.

His clothes clutched to his body but the rebel ignored the uncomfortable feeling. Striding over to Zhao's desk he leaned over and was going to continue on until the Admiral's hand grasped on his neck. "I won't tell you if you keep on grabbing me." Jet choked as he stared at Zhao with rage.

With that said the Admiral smiled and gradually released his grip on the rebel. "That could be arranged if you would agree to be a soldier for my army." he countinued to smile and Jet just backed away slowly. Backing up he felt the door handle behind him and allowed his hands to go behind his back. "Why so shocked, Jet. This is your only chance…unless you _really_ do enjoy my-" He was cut short as he watched with horror as the rebel just slipped away from his grasp. Grabbing a dagger he dashed out of the room to see the rebel running down the hall.

With he ease he threw the silver dagger at the rebel and cursed softly when he missed his mark. But the dagger struck the rebel on his right calf and sunk in half-way. Releasing out a cry in pain the rebel clawed at the metal wall and sunk to his knees. Inhuman pain buffeted him as he slowly felt his right calf. His leg was now dripping with hot blood as he lightly grasped the handle of the dagger.

Ice with claws was running up his veins as he took out the dagger from his calf. Warm tears began to form but he brushed them away with his hand and clenched the dagger fiercely. Getting up painfully he found Zhao before him and took this opportunity to drive the dagger through Zhao's exposed throat.

"You see, this is what I like about you. You never stop fighting…join me, Jet. Or die like your dear Prince." he growled as he dodged the rebel's attack and easily took the dagger out of his hand. The rebel's eyes were now wide with disbelief and fear, for weeks he tossed and turned in his cell…wondering. Did Zuko die out in the cold while finding food? Did Zhao kill him before he even woke up? Now the answer was here but not completely. He's dead…but how?

Sinking back into the pain in his calf he felt his shoulders sag with the weight of his decision. "What's the point of fighting back when you have nothing to fight for? The other Freedom Fighters will soon fall without me anyway…and Zuko's….dead." the rebel softly spoke out his thoughts and moved his gaze up toward Zhao. "I….I…accept your offer." he whispered hoarsely.

Zhao smiled and handed the rebel the dagger he took from Jet. Taking the dagger, Jet stared at the Fire Nation symbol etched on the handle. "I accept your offer…when I'm dead and rotting in hell." he snarled and shoved the dagger through the Admiral's arm. "Have fun dying, asshole." the rebel gave a salute and dashed off as he left a trail of blood.

A few guards spotted Zhao and rushed over to him but quickly the Admiral pushed them away. "Get that damn rebel back here and get the healer." Zhao barked as other guards began to follow the trail of blood and as the other searched for the healer. Cursing angrily as he cradled his bleeding arm and got up, shouting at passing guards to get the rebel.

"Just my luck." he laughed hysterically as he followed the blood trail that lead out on deck. There he was, on the ground with a hundred Fire Nation guards and firebenders surrounding him. "Bring are good friend to the healer…we have much to discuss with him." Zhao countinued to laugh as the rebel was forced to follow Zhao.

There inside the healer's room was an elderly woman with water tribe clothes on. Jet chocked with shock but soon noticed the shackles on her arms. "Back again, Jet….and Zhao too." she grinned as she revealed rows of shinning teeth.

Zhao sighed heavily and showed her his arm, "Yes…I'm afraid this rebel is truly a rebel to his word." The rebel leader noticed how the waterbender carefully took the dagger out of Zhao's arm and dips her hands in water. Wrinkled hands soon lit up with a soft blue light as she placed her hands on his wound. There before his eyes the Admiral's wound was healed.

With a nod the Admiral spoke curtly to the waterbender, "Make sure his wound is all healed and that he learns to respect me." Turning to the rebel he smiled wickedly, "You agreed and took the Fire Nation weapon in your hand…before your rude remark. Welcome to the crew, Jet." With that Zhao left victorious as usual as he made his way back to his room to finish of the letter to Fire Lord Ozai…the rebel was now his.

Zuko sat down across from his uncle and listened to the retired general of his plan to get Jet back. Uncle Iroh still couldn't understand why Zuko wanted him back so badly. But he knew that it would be unwise to question the prince. "I believe that afterward the rebel is placed back in his cell. You should take the watch as guard for the cell and sneak him out by boat. You can't hide him in Zhao's own ship…that would be foolish." Iroh countinued as he took a sip of his Ginseng tea.

The prince bit the inside of his cheek and noticed that rush of footsteps followed by laughter. Releasing a heavy sigh he stood up and looked down on his uncle. "You don't have to do this, uncle." he spoke out softly, his eyes traveled toward the Fire Nation's banner hanging on the wall.

"Hmm? You know why I do this…I do it for the nephew I cherish the most. Just like how I commit myself to my tea…you can never get the right flavor until you confide with it your trust and reassurance." Iroh smiled and was unable to see the prince's questioning look.

The metal door swung open to reveal Admiral Zhao, "General Iroh…we are almost near are destination. Care to take a look outside?" The retired general smiled and got up before dismissing Zuko. Restraining himself from glaring at the Admiral, Zuko left without another word. "Also I have some interesting new for you about are newest recruit." Zhao smiled as he escorted the general outside.

Zuko stood outside on deck and watched a crimson bird take flight with a scroll in it's talons. Checking that the deck was clear the prince let loose a ball of fire and watched the bird sink into the churning sea. The scroll floated for a few moments before sinking also with the bird. "Sorry father…it's your time to be blind." he whispered before his uncle and hated enemy walked outside on deck.

Little did he know that the one he truly loved was on the other side now…but all he did know was that Jet was alive and that was all that mattered.

* * *

_It's true...when you accept and place your hand, while or after, on the crest you arefully accepted. And of course Zhao knows this...clever bastard._


	13. The Beginning of the End

_Ah, once again I am feeling lazy about the whole recap thing. Please feel free to throw anything at me. Going on, this story is almost to an end. You will find out when you ready this tragic story. Also for those with heart problems, and so forth...there is major bad language in this chapter. I advice you to eat a muffin...blueberry muffin. Yup! So read and drink up!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen: The Beginning of the End**

The wind grappled and wrestled with Jet's wild hair as he refused again to wear the Fire Nation's helmet as Zhao left the ship to go on a nearby man-o-war. _I will not sink lower than I already am. _The sky was a soft shade of blue with black specks dotting the sky in a mad frenzy. In a way it seemed to symbolize the Fire Nation…they were all mad and consumed with power. Reaching up he rubbed the back of his head as he allowed the black soot to land on his cheeks.

A part of him forced himself to believe this was all a silly and cruel dream that the spirits placed on him. While the other part basked in the power he now held…armies under his command. Lives waiting to be destroyed…cities ready to fall under his hand. Shaking the thought out of his mind for a brief moment, he finally noticed the sound of loud footsteps marching on the deck.

Jet's eyes grew cold and heartless as the footsteps stopped beside him. The former rebel refused to meet the other soldier's eyes as Jet focused on the crystal city before him. "I'm glad you're alive." the soldier's voice from beside him entered Jet's ears like a taunting snake. Jet clenched his fists and glanced quickly at the masked soldier…he knew very well a certain traitor stood inside.

_Bastard._

"I'm glad to see you are still walking. Or are you now the walking dead?" Jet shot back with venom weaving around his voice wickedly. Snorting in disgust afterward, Jet crossed his arms across his chest. Glaring at the city for no apparent reason he allowed his anger to crawl up his veins like how a woman would seductively crawl to her lover. Allowing his rage to embrace him with selfishness he grinded his teeth as a warm shiver ran through his body.

"Shut the fuck up." the soldier replied in a seething tone, leaving Jet with a shocked expression plastered on his soot-covered face. "I risked my ass getting you that fucking medicine. I came back and I thought you were dead. So I left, you prick! What do you want me to do? Throw a farewell party and alert every soldier near the area? Well to bad, you fuck. That won't happen today nor tomorrow." the soldier countinued as he took off the cover to his helmet.

Jet growled and faced the prince; he took the time to scan his scratches and bruises on his face. A small grin crept on Jet's face as he felt revenge lick his lips. "You look like a piece of shit. But here you are calling me a prick when you look like one yourself. I would be careful of what you say around me…you _prick_." Jet laughed darkly as he watched the prince's face twists with anger. Before he could continue on he felt himself crash on to the floor. His frame seemed to clatter like his armor as he met the cold, unfeeling ground. "You son of a-" Jet cursed but was cut off when Zuko's boot rested heavily on his chest.

"-Fire Nation ruler?" Zuko smirked as he pressed down slightly on Jet's chest. Leaning down the prince chucked with his gruesome smirk on his face. "Why do you always want to pick fights with someone stronger than yourself? You're a low sickening bastard to have sunk into Zhao's hands. But then again you already where when you allowed him to take your armor off in the dead of night." the prince spat at Jet and found contempt when Jet flinched.

"I always knew you couldn't keep your hands off trouble…right from the start I saw it in your eyes. There you were pinned to the tree…yelling threats at me when I had the upper hand. You're an idiot…a moron…a Fire Nation rat!" Zuko yelled in frustration as he watched Jet's face turn red as Zuko pressed even harder against his chest.

A whimper found it's way out of Jet's lips by mistake as the former rebel gasped for air hungrily. "Zuko…get…off…air…now." Jet whispered in agony as he watched his vision turn black with purple spots lingering everywhere he turned his head. Reluctantly, Zuko stepped off and watched with narrowed eyes as Jet stood up shakily.

Brushing the soot off the front of his armor, Jet returned the glare Zuko shot at him. They stood there, staring at each other with malice and hate in their eyes until Zuko averted his gaze. Turning away and placing the cover to his helmet back on he sighed heavily. His shoulders sagged as he lost his composure, "I came here in the first place to tell you that you have a chance to escape."

Jet stared at Zuko silently as the black soot countinued to float lazily through the sky. "When Zhao's men go out to fight on foot…the river boats will be left unattended. Just head south and you'll reach the Earth Kingdom in a couple of weeks." Zuko whispered harshly as he felt his voice clog his throat.

Jet grunted in response as he closed his eyes and allowed the wind to brush against his skin. When he opened his eyes he found himself alone and a part of him knew he would never see Zuko again. "I'll see you around the corner." he murmured as he leaned against the railing.

Zuko was already gone and heading toward the Avatar. Little did he know that the Water Nation tribe sent spies on board and were freezing the ship's engine. Weaving through the glaciers Zuko spotted the playful sea-creatures disappearing into a medium-sized tunnel. Diving in, he missed the loud ferocious rumble of the ship that seemed to shake the hearts of all the Fire Nation soldiers'.

Flames bursted wildly as the ship's engine exploded with the stress and pressure of thawing the ice to keep on working. Jet looked behind him with a bored expression on his face as he felt the ship quake with anger. Fire licked out of the ship and before Jet could jump out of, the massive ship bursted into a million pieces of rubble and small breaths of flames.

Jet looked up and watched the sun shimmer through the water. The sun became smaller and smaller as he sank lower and lower. Cold gripped him roughly by the heart and struggled to rip it out. Brown eyes widened as a sharp piece of the hull sank toward him in a fury. A sickening crunch reverberated throughout the freezing sea. Gasping in pain he looked down at his stomach to see the razor-like edge point stabbed through his body with ease.

Wisps of blood curled upward through the water as is turned the sun red through his dying eyes. Closing his eyes he relaxed his tense muscles as the darkness covered him as strings of crimson blood countinued to travel upward toward the light…which Jet would never see again.

* * *

_I felt the last part was a bit rushed...or maybe that is just me. I want to thank all the reviewers and also the ones who gave me detailed advice. Much love and thanks. I'm glad I have a reviewer helping me out along the way. So don't forget to review!_


	14. I Wish

**A/N:** Well this is finally the last chapter...it's not long but it is a good ending in my opinion. Before you read this I just want to tell you guy how happy I am that you are dedicated to reading this. So I hope you enjoy but I doubt that when the next season comes that I will write another Avatar fan fic. I really don't know why...but that is what my gut is telling me. (throws muffin at gut) Stupid gut. So enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen: I Wish**

"You lie!" he shouted as he shot another blazing orb of flames to the haughty Admiral. It was easily dodged as they continued to dance in their mad battle, the winner would walk away alive while the looser would enter a state of eternal sleep. It was so simple and so easy to take one's life away, and the Admiral proved this as he punched the exiled prince in the gut. Backing a few steps away he admired the blood that poured out of the boy's mouth.

"I'm not lying, Prince Zuko…not when this is such a juicy topic to bring up," the Admiral smiled as he kicked the hacking prince in the stomach. Collapsing on the icy floor, the prince watched droplets of blood drop on the floor. It began to form a small puddle, showing a reflection of his scarred eye. A warm breath caressed his ear as Admiral Zhao continued, "He is dead…I watched as the ship he was on exploded into a million pieces. He never came back up."

Zuko shuddered violently as he pictured the teen sinking into the freezing water with a look of horror etched on his handsome face. "Why does it matter to you? You should be rejoicing! Do you know what would be the consequences for having a male lover? Then to top that off, you are a prince not some urchin." Zhao spoke out smoothly as he strolled away from the prince. Zuko winced as his mind agreed with Zhao, he was partly right; he _was_ a prince…but not anymore. No, now he was a monster that lingers in other's shadows…it was that simple…just like death.

Struggling to get up, his golden eyes stared at Zhao with newfound determination to win. "I will not lose to an ignorant ape." Zuko spat with venom at the Admiral as his legs shook slightly. Finally finding his balance he went into a fighting stance and narrowed his glowing eyes at the stunned man. "Come on…let's just get this over with before I start getting bored." Zuko grinned as he wiped away the trickling blood.

Zhao fumed as he allowed his body to shoot dancing orbs of fire that streaked across the sky. The prince blocked them as he charged at the Admiral. Kick met side as the prince heard a satisfied crack; jumping back from the growling Admiral, he furrowed his brows as he heard the water underneath him also growl in response. Taking the risk of looking down, his eyes widened with shock. A section of the water was glowing fiercely as it rose up to make a figure.

The Admiral recovered quickly and hurled another set of flames as the prince turned to Zhao. Raising his arms in an 'X' formation he felt the heat gush at him, luckily he received just heat not pain. "What the –?" Zhao began to curse but the glowing water, that now resembled a fish, grabbed him into a tight grip. Squirming to get out of the creature's grip he heard a voice calling out to him.

"Grab my hand." Zuko shouted, his arm outstretched with his hand waiting for Zhao's. The Admiral blinked a few times in surprise, _is this some sort of trick?_ It felt like hours passed by and the Admiral placed on a new expression: satisfaction. _Compassion, that is the boy's weakness. I am his enemy…I almost killed him, but he wants to help me. Then my work is done, Zuko failed, he will never regain his honor. Lord Ozai I am ashamed to have met your pathetic and doomed son. _

He allowed himself to be pulled down into the icy depths of the unforgiving ocean. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath as he plunged into his state of eternal sleep. Zuko stared at the rippling water with confusion, is Zhao that crazy to let his life be taken away by something so abnormal? Sighing heavily he closed his eyes and breathed in the cool air.

Padding through the quieting battlefield, he searched for a familiar face among the crowd. There were dead soldiers littering the floor from both sides, but still no familiar face. _Where is that set of wolf-like eyes? Where is that mess of brown hair? Where is he? Was Zhao telling the truth…no, liars are always liars. _Rubbing the back of his head, he spotted his uncle and waved to the retired general.

"Prince Zuko…shall we leave this place?" Iroh asked softly, sensing the distress that racked his nephew's body. Zuko nodded silently and he felt an arm wrap around his thin shoulders as he was led to the water. Helping his uncle set up a make-shift raft, which was easier than it seemed, he thought over the past events; tying the last knot, Zuko carefully at down. _So you **are** dead…_

"Rest…I'm not sure how long it will be before we find a port," Iroh spoke out in his comforting voice. The prince nodded wearily and lay down; watching the cloudless sky, he suddenly turned his gaze away and shifted to his side. Iroh watched his nephew sigh for the hundredth time today…something was troubling him. His gut told him not to ask for something told him it was a delicate subject to trod on.

"Uncle…I never told him. I never told him how I felt…I didn't hear his last words, he will never hear mine." Zuko whispered softly as he felt his body shiver with cold realization. Iroh stared at his nephew, confused and worried about the prince's well-being. _What or who is he talking about?_

Zuko watched as they left the shore and drift into the vast ocean. It was hopeless to keep holding on to these memories and thoughts. _I just have to move on and pray that time will heal my scars._ Making a circle with his index finger, he sighed softly into the silent air. If the silence was smoke, the whole area would be covered with it's suffocating substance.

Closing his eyes he saw his determined face that shinned with defiance to prove the world wrong. Smiling as he recalled how stubborn they both were in the woods, he recalled the stream incident. They kissed…then it deepened into something more, something more precious than just a simple kiss. Rubbing his face, Zuko began to fall into an uneasy sleep.

_I never got to tell you…those three happy words that would have saved us both from our sufferings. I love you. I felt that nothing in the word could take away that feeling that only you and I share. A bond that is thicker than my noble and your rouge blood. I screwed up like usual…I left you in the dark and someone else found you. _

_I know you felt the same…I saw that smile that crept on your smooth lips. I heard your heart beat faster for me and only me. I smelled that earthy scent of yours that only I can smell. I know…but I just wish I could hear your voice whisper them in my ear…just once. Please…I just want to hear those three words, 'I love you.' _

_Our time was limited but I know everything about you. Do you know everything about me? No…I never told you my horrid past, but you told me yours through your kiss. I just want you to know that my past is just like yours. I was also forced to look at death…but only when my father towered over me with eyes blazing with hate. _

_Its funny how this all started… Heh, it all started when I saw you pinned to a tree. Curses were thrown at me, but who knew we were alike in so many ways. That is why I love you. You know me best and you accept that through your swift moves and strides. We'll be together soon…I can promise you that…but only time can tell. I wish...I just wish..._

_**The End**

* * *

Well that is that...poor guy. So thanks for reading, I love you all. What else can I say, you guys motivate me when I feel like my lazy and bad self or when I get the feeling that I am too cool to write another chapter. Ya, it happens...I know what you are all thinking, 'Umm...are you feeling ok?' Yes I'm feeling great...buttired...So watch out for my other stories if you are familiar with the other topics I placed them in. Much love again to everyone. Until next time! Ta ta! Oh also...I know it's the holidays and all but word to the wise: Eggnog tastes like crap. Don't drink it._

Sunburst231


End file.
